Nef Anyo/Quotes
During False Profit Introduction *''"Scoundrels, heretics, believers! Listen! Do you crave redemption? Do you feel that burden of poverty crushing you? You need relief. But how? How can you ask for help unless you first help yourself? Give. Unto the Void. I was once a wretched crewman, breaking my back just to earn a credit. Then, I found that glorious energy. Oh, and when I gave my first offering, how its richness rained down upon me! Do you want what I have received? Do you want it for yourself? Then give. Unto the Void. Let your credits be the seeds of your prosperity. Give unto the Void! And you will be rewarded a hundredfold! The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: Taking the Bait *''"Is that an offering? The Void pulses with anticipation!"'' :: *''"I sense an offering! Is there a Believer out there who wishes prosperity?"'' :: *''"I feel another Believer about to put their faith into the Void. Step forth, so that my Bursa shall know you."'' :: Accepting the Offer *''"Another Believer! Please, hold for redemption while we process your offering"'' :: *''"Ah, another gift for the Void! Contemplate its richness while we process your offering."'' :: Processing the Transaction *''"When you trust in the Void, the Void will grant you all you desire."'' :: *''"Lovers of profit, devout followers of the Void! Have you given your offering today?"'' :: *''"Credits; credits come and go, but the Void's richness is forever."'' :: *''"Until the seed is sown, the harvest will not begin. Give unto the Void."'' :: *''"Before you can be rich, you must be poor. Give unto the Void."'' :: *''"And I say, let the Void bathe you in its beautiful energy! Only prosperity can follow!"'' :: *''"The Void has chosen me as it's prophet. A prophet of profit. Isn't that wonderful?"'' :: *''"I don't need your credits, I'm a rich man. But the Void, the Void needs to know you have faith!"'' :: When the Bursa Is Destroyed *''"We had an error processing your offering. Please, try again."'' :: *''"Uh... Believer? There seems to have been some problem processing your offering. Perhaps you could commit another?"'' :: If the Bursa Verifies the Offering *''"Transaction complete. In the name of profit, I commit this offering to the Void!"'' :: During Operation: Tubemen of Regor Inbox Message *''"Blasphemy! You must not help Alad purge his body of the Infestation! I have an alternate proposition: I pay you to destroy the labs before Alad can get his rancid hands on Tyl Regor's research. The Grineer lose, Alad loses, and the Void, the Void is pleased. It's up to you Tenno, will you make the righteous choice?"'' :: Mission Start *''"Tenno, it pleases the Void to see you taking the first steps toward righteous profit. Go forth, and remember, the Void is watching."'' :: Sabotaging the Tubes *''"Praise the Void, Tenno! For it has led you into the cradle of evil."'' :: Afterwards *''"Can you feel that, Tenno? The Void has shown Alad V and Tyl Regor the brunt of its justice. The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: Engaging the Manic Bombard *''"Behold! Tyl Regor's latest abomination! Let the Void work through you, and strike the beast down!"'' :: During The Index Inbox Message *''"Has the Void been good to you? Has it taken your seed and turned it into a tree of wealth? Well, what if I told you the Void could turn that wealth into a fortune? It can, but only if you have faith. Ask yourself, 'Do I trust in the Void? Am I willing to put my investment into its glorious hands? Is my belief strong enough to reap its massive rewards?' Believer, if you're crying out 'YES!', then The Index is for you."'' :"The Index, it's where investors of faith seek fortune." :: Index Tutorial *''"So Tenno, you think you have what it takes to be a broker on The Index? Allow me to educate you."'' :: *''"When you kill a Broker, they will drop an Index Point. Scramble, it’s your job to pick it up before the other team does."'' :: *''"You may hold any number of Index Points, but know that they’re worthless until you’ve deposited them in the Bank. We call this Capitalization."'' :: *''"But if you die on the way to the bank, you’ll drop all your points, leaving them vulnerable to all."'' :: *''"You see, The Index is a game of risk and reward. Hold too many Points and you risk rewarding the other team. Tenno, you best make peace with the Void, The Index is about to begin."'' :: During a Match General *''"Investors, welcome to The Index. May the Void bless your precious credits."'' *''"Investors, are you down on The Index? There's only one answer: invest more credits. The Void rewards faith."'' :: When the Tenno are Leading *''"Come on Brokers, how long are you going to let them do this to you?"'' :: *''"Brokers, you need turn this around. Your livelihood and life depend on it."'' :: When the Corpus are Leading *''"By the Void, keep it up!"'' :: *''"Do you see Investors, this is why you choose Anyo Corp."'' :: *''"There's a bonus for each one of you at the end of this match."'' :: When the Tenno Win *''"So be it, the Void giveth and the Void taketh away."'' :: *''"Congratulations, Tenno. Just remember, on The Index nothing stays up forever."'' :: When the Corpus Win *''"Thank you for the credits Tenno."'' *''"Don't worry Tenno, I'll put these credits to excellent use."'' *''"To be quite honest Tenno, I don't think you have what it takes to be a broker."'' *''"The Void was not good to you today Tenno. But keep investing, perhaps it will smile on you next time."'' Fortuna transmissions Introduction *''"Fortuna! You are behind schedule! The final coolant tower must be operational in time for my Investor Showcase. Failure to meet your quotas means one thing: reposession. If you aren't willing to work for your rig, someone else is."'' :: General *''"Nef Anyo here. Like you, I toiled, friends, I toiled, but I pulled myself up, dusted myself off, and purchased. my. future. Join me here, in orbit, out of the dirt, above everyone else. It's just... better."'' :: *''"There is a place for you within the Order of Profit, visitor. Speak to one of our evangelists today! The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: *''"You desire riches, friend? Well, let me tell you: so does your neighbor. What to do? Desire. RICHES. More than your neighbor, MORE than your brother, MORE THAN YOUR OVERSEER! Desire, friend, will raise you from the muck! Will raise you to the stars! Will raise you to your rightful place with the faithful, here, in orbit, by my side. Tell me, will I see you soon?"'' :: *''"The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: *''"Solaris, are you listening? Know that I have plans for you. Know that the Order of Profit safeguards your hope, your well-being, and our shared future. Donate today, with the credits in your account, and the sweat of your brow. Give."'' :: *''"Clasp hands with us. The Order of Profit is home to all. Clasp hands, and know the ecstasy of a strong return on your faith."'' :: *''"Life is profit. Profit is life."'' :: *''"Donate your seed, that the Order of Profit may nurture that seed to a bountiful crop! A crop that you may harvest your faith, returned to you tenfold! The larger your seed, the greater your reward, the stronger we all become for your wisdom. Donate. Harvest. Grow. Now."'' :: *''"Give unto The Void, and be rewarded."'' :: *''"Give unto The Void, and be rewarded a hundredfold! Clasp hands with the Order of Profit. Plant that seed, and watch together as it grows into a mighty tree! Such a broad trunk! Such deep, strong roots! And behold's broad and mighty branches, with which it collects the bountiful rains of fortune. Life is profit! Profit is life! The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: *''"Venus restoration is not progressing fast enough! To lighten your workload, I have instituted a small interest rate hike, which compounds at each cycle. As ever, good and faithful Solaris, the Order's flock receive 15% toward this debt amalgamation! Profit is life. Plan today."'' :: *''"I was once like you. Poor. Indebted. Lazy. Then, the Void spoke to me. It said: 'Work harder'. And so, I did. I earned what I have. And now, Fortuna, it's your turn. Listen to the Void. Work. Harder."'' :: *''"Are you in debt, Solaris? Then you need to push yourself. Work harder, longer. The Void does not give unto the freeloader."'' :: *''"Nef Anyo, speaking directly to you. Well done, members of the Corpus Solaris Order of Profit. I have this cycle's figures, and they are very pleasing! I embrace you all."'' :: *''"Nef Anyo's Order of Profit welcomes you, offworld philantropists and entrepreneurs. The Void be the word, and the word be profit."'' :: Transmissions during Vox Solaris (Quest) *''"I, Nef Anyo, with the will of the Void, have turned this wasteland into a paradise of profit! Soon, I will perform another miracle: the ressurection of the final dormant coolant tower. Praised be the Void."'' :: *''"Ressurect a dormant Orokin coolant tower. They said it was impossible. Yet, such 'Profit is glory' is within our grasp! But, I can't get there without you, Fortuna. That is why I am so grateful that all here have volunteered to dispense of work breaks in the name of my glorious enterprise."'' :: *''"Remember, friends: forgo hard work for cheating and stealing, and the Void will judge not just you, but the collective. Lift together, punished together. If you lot continue along this path, I'll gladly reposess all. your. rigs."'' :: *''"Understand this, Solaris: you are all replaceable. Corpus engineers are more expensive, but far cheaper than the loss of an Orokin coolant tower. Fifty Solaris now, or the lot of Fortuna tomorrow. The Void commanded."'' :: Transmission during the Investor Showcase *''"Investors! Despite some recent *ahem* labor-relations issues, we are going ahead with today's showcase. You will witness Orokin terraforming technology, expanding the Vallis more quickly, than you can possibly imagine, making available land for new opportunities, new investments. Behold, this coolant tower!"'' cheering in the background *''"Once thought damaged beyond repair, returned to glorious profitability."'' cheering in the background :: Ending *''"Solaris! Rejoice! Due to my overwhelming generosity, I have cancelled any open reposession orders, and returned your work quotas to their 'agreed-upon' levels. In unrelated news, I'm offering a two million credit reward for information leading to the arrest of the radical agitator known as Vox. Report any suspicious activity to your foreman immediately. Praise be to profit. "'' :: Category:Boss Category:Corpus Category:Quotes